


Pets: Good and Bad

by Oddfront



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/pseuds/Oddfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's pets, when they're good and maybe not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pets: Good and Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This is for B, because she makes me write all this naughty-ness

* * *

Sammy is being a good little boy for his Daddy. That’s why he gets Daddy’s cock and Dean doesn’t, because only good little pets get to be filled. Good pets get kisses and licks and nips, good pets get to ride Daddy, they get pushed onto their backs and fucked so deep. Good pets get their tight little holes filled with Daddy’s cream.   
  
  
Not like bad boys, like Dean, bad pets don’t get fed Daddy’s milk. Bad pets don’t get fingers stretching them open, prepping them for Daddy’s big, thick, cock. They don’t get lubed up and fucked so good, bad pets get tied up, they can’t touch, they can’t see, they don’t get touched. Bad pets only get to hear and imagine what they could have had if they’d only been good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you though?


End file.
